1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electric motor having a rotor and a stator configured in such a manner as to reduce the cogging torque of the motor.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that electric motors are used in a variety of machines in which minimization of cogging torque is desirable. A variety of minimization techniques are known in the art. However, while such techniques may result in positive aspects of cogging torque reduction, motor performance may suffer.